


all my friends

by tltw



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Clubbing, Inspired by Music, Kissing, M/M, Songfic, ish, more like, slightly nsfw, thank u shownu for introducing me to prep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 16:18:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16857289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tltw/pseuds/tltw
Summary: the guy who always dances alone in the corner of the club calls hyunwoo over, and he couldn't possibly say no to a guy with a face like that





	all my friends

**Author's Note:**

> all my friends (prep remix) - snakehips

Each of the lights in the building slowly move their way to the crowd that’s forming in the middle of the dance floor. At the center resides each one of the people Hyunwoo always regrets venturing out with every Friday night. The DJ knows their name at this point, and is yelling “Jooheon! Jooheon! Jooheon!” over the speakers while he begins b-boying, which is something Hyunwoo’s never seen him do before this very second. It shocks him to say the least, but he sits at the bar like he usually does, refusing to get into the mix. 

He watches all of his friends lose their already lost selves in the exhilaration and can’t say he’d rather be anywhere besides watching the four of them make fools of themselves. The same embarrassment that shoots up his spine every Friday strikes him again, only able to make him laugh dully. 

He stays out of it when he can, and likes it that way. It’s more lonely this way, but he usually has a harder time when he actually does get involved. Sometimes he feels more adventurous and in the mood for fun, but when Changkyun stumbles out of the fold pointing his direction, he spins his chair around quickly, focusing back on the extravagant drink Minhyuk made him buy.

It deters him - if he actually was coming his way - as Hyunwoo turns back to see Changkyun wobble towards the bathroom like a high penguin. He almost feels compelled to go help him, the poor thing, but he stays in his seat watching the show from afar.

Running closer to the bathroom Hyunwoo sees his ragdoll. He’s bopping almost completely by himself in the corner like he usually does, his floofy silver hair flopping as he jumps around. He gave him the name ragdoll because of this, and how he looks like you could push him with a single newton of force and he’d fly to the moon. Though he’s never really had a chance to prove this. He never makes the effort to try talking to him, stays watching him from afar, whether it be from the dance floor or the bar. Another loner like him, enjoying the same night over again in isolation.

He’s brandishing the same smile he always does. Doesn’t make sense how he can look so ecstatic dancing in the same spot alone at the same club every night. If he has friends, they certainly aren’t here, and never are.

He enjoys watching his ragdoll as he moves, and if Hyunwoo had any way to perceive his own presence on others he’d realize the unhealthy amount of time he's staring at the poor fool. It’s creepy at its worst, but he doesn’t think of it until the ragdoll looks towards him for the first time that night. They’ve exchanged looks before, random small glances or acknowledgements as they move about the club. This time however, the ragdoll returns his gaze, focusing long on Hyunwoo.

It startles him, a sensation Hyunwoo rarely experiences. He looks around to make sure he isn’t glancing at someone sitting next to him, or maybe trying to hit on the bartender for a free drink. But no one is around him, so he is in fact looking at him and no one else, and continues doing so when he looks back.

Unable to think of anything, he waves harboring his signature clunky smile. The ragdoll keeps his dancing, his eyes now locked on his target. He brings his hand down, pointing it in Hyunwoo’s direction, motioning him over. 

Hyunwoo glances back at the crowd in the dance floor. His friends are sufficiently distracted, everyone around in the club devouring them mostly from Hyunwoo’s sight

He hesitates for a moment, then leaves his seat at the bar. He shifts his way over there avoiding as many drunk people as he can, arriving to his ragdoll still dancing in his spot. He stands a couple feet away from him, watching him like he did from the bar.

“I didn’t call you over here to just watch,” the ragdoll starts. “Dance.”

He complies. He keeps alongside him, grooving with him, the ragdoll’s eyes closed lost in the music, Hyunwoo using the opportunity to focus on him. He’s as skinny as he looks from afar, but his muscles are defined. He dances partially like a teenage girl at prom, and partially like someone who actually knows how to get good moves in. He could be a dancer, Hyunwoo himself can tell based on his movements, the idea exciting him. His hand is taken by the ragdoll, their movements snapping into place like a machine moving in tandem almost perfectly. the few people surrounding the two of them in the corner sometimes shift their gaze over to them, but ultimately focus back on their own worlds, and eventually Hyunwoo does too, not continuing to check if his friends are watching. 

“What’s your name?” The ragdoll opens his eyes glancing at him, giving a weird chuckle for whatever reason.

“H.One.” He answers.

“That doesn’t sound like a real name.” Hyunwoo replies.

“Of course it’s not.”

“Then tell me your real name.” 

“I don’t have to tell you,” He sings. “Besides, you haven’t told me your name.”

“Oh,” He thinks for a moment. “Shownu.”

“That doesn’t sound like a real name either.” He replies skeptically. Well, of course it’s not.

“More believable than ‘H.One.’” He retorts.

“Fair,” He says, turning towards Hyunwoo tugging his hand shortening the distance between the two. “Are those your friends over there?”

He snags a quick glance at the mob of birds at the center of the club. “Unfortunately.”

“You dance better than them.” He says bluntly.

“Harsh. I think they dance pretty well.”

“They’re only ever drunk when they come here, I can’t judge well..” He says and Hyunwoo… certainly can’t deny that.

“Why are you so focused on my friends, anyways?” It comes out more antsy than he meant it to. 

“How can I not be when they make a scene every time I’m here?”

“Maybe you should join them, you look like you’d dance well. You’d have fun with them.”

He chuckles again, pushing his hair back, distracting Hyunwoo for a second from their conversation. “What about you? All you do is sit at the bar while you’re friends are having fun. So boring.” He says as if he isn’t here alone every night.

“I don’t judge you for coming here alone, don’t judge me for sitting alone.” It comes out flatly.

“Ouch,” Hyungwon grimaces. “That was harsh. Just tryin’ to have a little fun with you, that’s all. Maybe I should ask someone nicer to dance. Your friend with the bright orange hair looks like he’d be a lot more fun.” He glances over to the crowd, eyeing what he can see of the mess. Hyunwoo ignores it, not bothering to see what they were doing at that moment for his own comfort.

“You’ll enjoy dancing with me more.” A random burst of confidence surges out of him, that he can’t even find the source of. If he had to blame it on something, he’d choose either the drinks, or the tension growing inside him.

H.One smiles, leaning in closer to Hyunwoo. “I think you’re right.” It’s a natural progression, from H.One holding the two of them close together, their dancing slowed down to almost a halt, and their lips falling together. Hyunwoo can’t tell if he’s the one to push forward first or he was. H.One groans underneath his pull, the cologne he couldn’t detect in the air before travelling to his nose, Hyunwoo inhaling every last bit of it along with the taste of his lips. He must have had something with schnapps in it, and lots of cherries. 

He folds his hands around the small of his back, tugging him in closer. H.One wraps himself around his shoulders, leaning in to cup his hands around Hyunwoo’s head, gripping the hairs on the back of his head, playing with them, twirling them around. He stumbles on his feet a bit shifting, the two slowly making their way against the wall. 

The booming music rings around them, few club goers even bothering to spectate such a common sight. The freezing club air does little to combat the heat growing between them. 

Hyunwoo pushes closer into him as they lean to the wall, leaving little to no space between their chests. He presses his teeth down on those pretty lips he’s only been able to see from across an ocean of clubbers for so long. His tongue courses over the canvas of his unique lips savoring the sweet taste. 

H.One pushes away for a moment, snagging all the air he can. “For a… boring bar fly… you kiss well.” He giggles slightly between his words, eyeing Hyunwoo’s lips. “I should have come to you sooner.” Hyunwoo gives him no chance to keep talking, and sends himself back onto H.One’s mouth. He has no objections, and continues with him.

Hyunwoo moves from his lips, kissing his cheeks and travelling down to his jaw, making a few wet trails there before moving onto his neck. It’s not harsh at all, pressing his soft lips against his neck repeatedly, and quickly. He moves down to the base of his neck, where he suckles close to his collar bone for a few seconds, not hard enough to leave a hickey, but strong enough to produce a moan from his ragdoll.

“Fuck, sweetie…” He adds a term of endearment after talking with him for only a few minutes beforehand, something Hyunwoo didn’t know turned him on until just now.

The tension between his legs grows even hotter. He presses deeper into his neck, chests touching. He shifts below him, pushing his leg in between H.One’s splitting them.

“Woah there, tiger.” He pushes Hyunwoo away, looking at him with slightly dazed eyes. “I’ve got too many drinks in me for that.”

Hyunwoo looks down like a puppy who did wrong. “Sorry.” 

He giggles again, reaching up to cup his cheeks. “It’s okay.” He grins at him, pressing his lips again to Hyunwoo’s, then pulling them apart to smile again. “Next time.” 

“Sure…” He whispers, lost in his gaze. H.One waits, and giggles at his airy response, clashing their lips together again.

They continue kissing for what feels like hours, what little motion that existed between them halted as Hyunwoo holds him tight against his body together like a pair of high schoolers who haven’t made out in at least 10 minutes. His hands rubs along his back softly, going back and forth, always stopping as he got too low, not wanted to put him off despite how badly he wants to grab his ass.

H.One keeps stroking his hair, which Hyunwoo can  _ not _ get enough of. In response, he digs his hands into his hips, easily feeling his bones through his clothes. 

“Shownu…” He rolls his hips with his words and it drives Hyunwoo fucking  _ insane _ . Tension in him releases as he lets Hyunwoo nibble at his neck again, Hyunwoo supporting him by his waist. He throws his head back against the wall, giving Hyunwoo more room to work.

Before he can go any further though, he feels a harsh tap on his shoulder. “Uhm…” coming from behind him. He and his make-out buddy turns around, Minhyuk’s beautiful face greeting him.

“Sorry, uh… Changkyun threw up on the bartender… so we’re leaving… Now.” He says partially in seriousness and partially trying to hold back laughter. 

“Oh.” Hyunwoo says. He looks at H.One, Then back to Minhyuk, waiting for one of them to give him the answer he needs.

“You probably wanna go help your friend.” H.One says, arms still wrapped around his shoulders.

“I’ll… We’ll be outside.” Minhyuk mumbles and runs off towards the bar, presumably to find the rest of their friends. Reluctantly, Hyunwoo separates himself from him, pouting. 

“Guess I’ll see you next Friday, then.” He smirks, leaning against the wall of his own volition, sticking his hands in his pockets trying to act cool. And It works, to some extent. He looks cool, and hotter this way, which only makes Hyunwoo that much more upset about leaving. He isn’t even sure how he managed to keep his cool during all of this. Hyunwoo is sporting an embarrassingly noticeable hard-on where he looks like that entire interaction did nothing for him. It arises a weird sense of competitiveness that almost makes him want to say  _ fuck his friends _ and stay until he can get him in the same place as him. 

Though, he isn’t that type of person. And there’s always next time.

“Yeah. Next time.” He responds, slowly turning away from him, still pouting. He makes it a bit aways from him closer to the entrance of the club, before he’s interrupted. 

“Shownu!” He hears it called out through all the noise within the club, and turns around to see H.One again. He’s still leaning against the wall alone, no change in his demeanor, but picking up his hand and pointing to his pocket. Hoping he isn’t referencing his tent, he looks down, checking his pocket. Inside, he finds a small slip of unhealthy looking paper he doesn't recognize, with a phone number scribbled on it.

He looks up, H.One smiling at him from across the club. Unsure of what to do, Hyunwoo throws him a thumbs up. It earns him a laugh from him as his folds over for a second laughing at Hyunwoo’s awkwardness. He lifts himself back up, and returns his thumbs up.

Hyunwoo pretends he didn’t just do that, and turns to make his exit, noticing his friends just outside the club. 

He’s sobered up a bit since he first interacted with the alustrious H.One as he’s called, but isn’t sure if he can deal with helping his friends home. If there's one thing that can keep him in a good mood, it’s that now his Friday nights won’t be as lonely as they usually are. 

Hyunwoo pulls the flimsy paper from his pocket, and enters the number under a new contact.

**Author's Note:**

> hi, thank u for reading!!! i hope u enjoyed hope ur not mad at me for cucking u but!! theyre drunk. just kissies.... for now!!! if you enjoyed it lemme know comment or send smt to my cc!


End file.
